teleported
by kuriusagi
Summary: the gang and narumi got teleported to the future cause of mikan's clumsyness read to find out what will happen to them. DROPPED
1. Chapter 1

sorry i am not that good with what i want to write be hope you like it!^^ no spoilers! no flames included... i guess...

mikan, natsume,hotaru,ruka(age: 14)

narumi(age:20)

* * *

"Ringgggggggggg! Ringggggggg!..." mikan wake up and stop the alarm and rub her eyes.. "oh no! I am late!" she ran to the toliet take a quick bath and changed and rushed to class.

she ran at full speed without looking who's infront and..."BOOM"

"ittena... baka! polka no panda... what are you do-"

"eeeeehhhhhh??!!!!!!!!!!!!!! natsume?? you pervert!"

" nani? panda you're the one who bumpped into me right?!"

"yarh so demo you saw!"

"panda. ugly girl so what?"

"damn you ultra pervert!"

"panda girl!"

"freak!"

"idoit."

"ermm ermm..."

"ha! lost for words huh?"

"hmmpppph!"

"what are you going btw(by the way)?"

"what! gakko right?"

"nee.. have you lost your mind? today's the starting of school holiday right?"

"huh?"mikan gave him a what-r-you-talking look.

natsume picked up her phone which was on the floor and pressed some keys then showed her.

"this... today is 1st of june panda!"

"honto nee..."

* * *

FLYING CHERRY

kaze ha mada tsumetai kedo  
kino hayai tsubomi ga hitotsu  
sore ni kizuita tonari no kigi ga  
makeru monokato momo iro ni somaru

kotoshi ga hayazaki nano ha kimi no sei dayo  
kouen de ichiban chiisa na sakura no ki yo..

* * *

mikan answered her handphone.

"moshi moshi?"

"nee mikan... come to my lab and help me up. bring Hyuuga and tell him that nogi is here to be here or your dept would go x5. beep.. beep.." the line was cutted off by the blackmailler. mikan did not get a chance to answer back so she grabbed natsume by his collar and dragged him to hotaru's lab.

*knock knock

the door openned revelling a large machine..

"natsume!" the bunny ruka said.

"oi panda stop grabbing me by the -"

"oh gomen! datte hotaru ask me to bring you here..."

"yo! ruka.." his completely ignoring mikan for now.

"this is machine 0050 called time machine. it was build to travel to the future or past controllably." hotaru explained to "no one."

"hotaru! this is a time machine you build?"

~silence.~

*knock knock

"imai-chan!"narumi-sensei

mikan went to open the door and greeted of them sat down when mikan tripped on one invention that hotaru made and fell natsume reached out to help her but she pushed a button on the time machine and everyone in the room got teleported to the future.

* * *

everyone was lying on the grass field and were unconcious. after awhile mikan woke up and found herself in natsume's arms and she shown 10 shades of pink on her face before screamming.

"ouch! pain... what was that?" the rest asked at the same time while rubbing their ears.

hotaru was accutually sleeping beside ruka and narumi was all alone.. (narumi the loner haha!)

they stood up and saw two chidren around four-five year old the boy's hair was raven black and he got chocolate orbs while the girl was cute and her hair was the kind of super dark brown and her orbs were red and the kid's asked each other.

" hey shin. are they ok?"

" let's go check kay? mika."

"nee. are you guys okay?" shin and mika asked the group.

" daijoubu. who are you? watashi wa sakura mikan desu. "

"imai hotaru."

"no..nogi ruka des.

"narumi."

"this person is natsume hyuuga natsume."

"tsk"natsume's lines were stolen huh.

"watashi wa shin. this is my sis mika."

"nee. shin what year is it?"

"1st june 2019 . nee mikan. your name and hyuuga natsume's name are our parent's name. what a concidence nee?"

"souka.."

"oi!!! shin!!! mika!!!!" coming from 3 kids. a pair of twins and a 5-7 year old kid. the twin are boys and the kid is a girl. the twin's hair were blonde and their orbs were purplelish. the girl has dark blue hair and light blue orbs.

"yo! miyu onee ruko muko!"

" nee nee! if i am correct are you imai hotaru, nogi ruka, narumi oji, sakura mikan & hyugga natsume?" miyu went to them in the same order.

"how do you know?" the group asked.

"cause oto san. no ru.. ru . no forget it ! nogi ruka, my father told me that one day you guys will be coming back from the past! and ho..hotaru ocar-san agreed to and she said 1st june 2019 she also has been working on a time machine this few months ."

"ehhh???!!!" hotaru almost faint back luckly ruka caught her.

"hey minna let's just bring them home for now and let mum, dad,aunt hotaru and uncle ruka to decide. btw we ARE neighbours right?" mika finnaly had the courage to talk.

"hai!"

* * *

**to be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

sorry guys that i didnt managed to write. i was overseas this month so... gomenne! i know.. to all of you, it will be an excuse. so the continuation.

mikan, hotaru,natsume,ruka future age=24

* * *

Last chappie:

"hey minna let's just bring them home for now and let mum, dad,aunt hotaru and uncle ruka to decide. btw we ARE neighbours right?" mika finnaly had the courage to talk.

"hai!"

* * *

"ding dong"the door bell rang.

"who is it?!!" the person inside the house shouted and went to open the door.

"mummy!" mika shouted and went to hugg the person.

"hey mum.---"shin was cut off.

"aunty mikan good afternoon,"miyu bowed," ermm eto wa we met your ermm.. the people of your ermmm past.."

"huh?"the person said.(hmmm who is this person.... guess...)

"oi! mikan! who's outside??" a guy came walking to them," come in and sit. mikan why aren't you letting them in??"

"wagatayo! nats. ermm ermmm come in please minna..." mikan said.

they walked to the living room and sat on the grand big nice fluffy sofa when mikan(F) when to the kitchen with mika to get some drinks for the guest. while as in the living room...

"hey you kids came from the past right ?? N A T S U M E?"(lol natsume talking to natsume in a sacarstic way...)

"..."

"yes. ermm older natsume?" mikan said.

"i remember the date you came here but it seems my wife forgotten it. we are sorry but it would take quite long---"

bang! the door flew open with hotaru and ruka standing outside with a oh-my-they-are-here-already face.

"mum dad! why are you here??"miyu and the twins said.

"it is obvious why we are here! we remmembered! that they would come." hotaru(F) shout pointing and their past self.

" HOTARU!" BANG! mikan(F) went flying when natsume(F) caught her.

"hotaru! you didnt have to do that!"

"i had to for my own reasons. we have to wait for...... i dont feel like saying it... but 3 weeks before we can perfect this time machine."

"WHAT?!!" words came out from every single soul in the room.

"so ermm... we have to stay but where?"mikan asked

"we have 2 guest rooms in the third level which the first room is a king size bed and the other with a single bed both have a toliet and closet after all." natsume(F) said.

"ermm we have one guest room in our house with a queen size bed." ruka(F) said.

hotaru smirked and said."hey i'll arrange who sleeps where. so natsume and mikan in the king size bed guest room up stairs, narumi next guest room upstairs, ruka and myselk follow as and they all gave a huh? sound and mikan said but i rather sleep with narumi sensei than a pervert!!!!!

"no buts lady! go on.."hotaru said

"ones not a perv. when the other is willing.."natsume(F) whispered and smiled.

"wahhh matsume i didn't know you know how to smile!" mikan said with a wahh kind of look.

"tsk."

they walked into the rooms and were shocked.( i mean natsume mikan hotaru ruka(F) stay in a mansion... i long to have 1....) the room is so grand! all of it are branded!!BRANDED! so mikan openned the cupboard and saw branded clothes. duh.... she picked one which is a dress andshe checked the size but it was 3 size smaller. and knock knock came the door. natsume openned it and saw shin there.

"hey all of us are oing shopping later to get you guys some clothes to wear for the next few weeks so... prepare in 2 minutes." and shin walked off.

2 minutes passed and the gang went to the living room to meet up and the group drove to the grandest mall in town for shopping in a limousine...wow....

they reached and they got into groups. ladies 1 group gentlemen the other group.

* * *

ladies group once they split up, they went to a store which sells dresses. they each picked one and to fit it on. mikan and hotaru came out at the same time and were like thinking it doesn't fit. the saleslady look and then and went to get them a suitable dress and push them to the fitting room to fit. mikan(F), hotaru(F),mika and miyu came out with a satisfied look and waited for hotaru and mikan to come out. the salelady asked them to come out in their dresses and they did. everyone stared at them as they look like the world's famous models in town the boys outside the shop were have heart shaped eyes once they saw mikan and hotaru in the dress.

" misses, this dresses are made from the world's finnest and softest silk. it is well known as it is made by the hands of japan's best and famous tailor." the lady said with sparkles on her face.

" hey! i'll buy that. and girls go get changed ." within a minute, they changed and mikan(F) gathered the clothes and paid with her I.C and cashcard. the saleslady saw the IC and quickly bowed down to mikan(F) and said" good afternoon mdm. you don't need to pay." she took the dresses and packed them into the boxes and putthem into a huge plastic bag and pass to mikan(F).

"why didn't we have to pay??" mikan ask mikan(F).

hotaru(F) pointed to the shop's title. mikan and hotaru read it and were like wow! as the title was. miracle sub title,sakura corp. and mikan was like my! i am gonna have my own company??!!! yay!

they went to buy their clothes and jean's then went to maid latte to rest.(maid latte hmm got the idea from kaichou wa maid sama!)

* * *

gentlemen's group once they split up, they went to the shop called cool it! hyuuga&sakura corp. and went to buy their jeans, shirts, etc etc and when natsume and ruka came out, all the girls were mesmoried by their looks some even crowd around them and asked for their telephone number but natsume ignored them and pulled ruka to the others who changed and were also surrounded by girls. natsume(F) did not care,shin wasnt borthered and ruko muko just smiled but inside, ruko was think about mika and muko was feeling irritated ruka(F) was trying to ignore the girls.

all of them broke up from the girls, went to the fitting room, changed, bought the clothes and ran out of the shop. They obviously got it for free as you know it when you read the title.

natsume(F) called mikan(F) on the handphone.

" mi-chan we are done. are you?"

"yarh we are done! and we are at the maid latte right now. let's meet up and go for a walk at the park nearby before driving home kay?"

"kay see you! bye!"

"bye hubby!"

* * *

they meet and went to the park as planned.

AT THE PARK...

"hey there is ice-cream! papa i want one!" mika said it to natsume(F).

"mika-hime wants, she gets. mikans you want one?"

"yarh!"they said it at the same time but mikan(F) walked to natsume(F) and kissed him on his cheek. mikan was like no!!! natsume was like yes! but he hid and hotaru looked away while ruko muko miyu ask their parent politely for (F) bought 6 ice creams and ruka(F) bought 7 ice creams. ruka(F) gave the 2 extras to ruka and hotaru but he gave one to hotaru(F) which he whispered to her you know what to do and gave her a pecked on her lips. hotaru(F) took the ice cream, ruka(F) went to hotaru and hotaru(F) went to ruka( man why is there so many same names here!) hotaru(F) took the tip of the ice cream and poke it on to ruka's nose which made him blush and irritated, ruka(F) took the ice cream and ask hotaru like a prince asking a princess for a dance. hotaru snatched it and ate it leaving a tint blush on her cheek. hotaru(F) and ruka(F) laughed.( hotaru laughed???!!! wow! they ARE OOC here.)ruka and mikan thought the same thing as (i) did.(i) = writer.

they continued walking when boom! and loud noise came from behind so all of them turn back.(guess wad they saw...)

* * *

i'll make you wait for what will happpen! haha hope you enjoy it! to tell you, there will be 5 more people that are my character's as they do not be long to gakuen alice being in this story. and 2 surprise people are coming up! hehe! hope you enjoy this chappie!


	3. Chapter 3

hi guys! i hope you like my story! the 5 new characters names and age are,(all of them are from the future. and they are related to the gang in friendship and family tree.)

ayumi ando age 25

tsuki mio age 25

kurosaki kenichi age 25

wakaouji seiri age 25

kazumi fujiwara age 25

they form a band called CHERRYi ROUTE.

* * *

preview of last chapter.

_they continued walking when boom! and loud noise came from behind so all of them turn back._

two people were on the piece of grass land in the park. fog of dust were around them so the group cannot see who they are. without thinking, mikan walked to the area to see who it is but then came someone saying,

"TSUBASA! what have you done! where are we!" a fermine voice was heard and a WHACK came.

"nani? ittai!" the other voice spoke.

the fog cleared and mikan saw TSUBASA ANDO and MISAKI HARADA.

"sempai tachi??!!! doushite why are you here in the future?" mikan was shocked.

"mikan chan..???" tsubasa said with an awkward voice.

"hai."

"where are we? mikan-chan... we were looking for you to bring you to shop at central town but we went to your dorm and you werent there.." misaki got cut off by tsubasa,

"then then we went to hotaru's dorm but to find her door open so we went in and I tripped on misaki's feet and here we ended up. so WHERE ARE WE???"

"eto...eto the ermm future..." mikan said giving this face -.-///

"FU..FU FUTURE???"tsubasa and misaki shouted. ruko walked to them and said yarh FUTURE 1 june 2019 nid i say the time?

"wh who who just WHO ARE you??!!!"

"sempai this person is eto future ruka-pyon and hotaru-chan's eto kids."

"sempai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came the future mikan.

tsubasa amd misaki were getting gossebumps when natsume(F) shouted"come with us and we will tell you what is going on right here right now at home i mean MY home."

_since when did natsume speak so kind to us..._

"shadow and doppleganger! stop being a slowpoke baka!"natsume sout with his coarse voice to make them hurry up.

* * *

AT HOME----

they walked into the mansion of sakura and hyuuga.... _wow... so so spectacular!_

RING RIING!!!! the house phone rang. shin went to pick it up....

"moshi moshi dare?"

"yo shin-chan! ayumi--"

"ayu nee???!!"

mikan(F) was like shin pass me the phone! as she ran to him with sparkly eyes.

"ayu-chan!!!"exclaimed mikan(F)

"your too loud mikan chan!"ayumi said.

"ah gomen gomen."

"hey did you know that 2 days from now is shizu-chan's(tsubasa(F)&misaki(F) son. full name, shizuki ando.) birthday? i'm back from singapore with minna desu!"

mikan looked at the calender and thought shou yo nee...

"mikan chan? mikan-chan?HYUUGA"S WIFE."

"ha--- HAI!"

"what are you dazing of about...anywa--- YO CHAN!"

"yo chan?"

"yo ugly anee san can i speak to natsume?"---(background sound: yo-chan return the PHONE! i nid to call keni-kunn--- boom)

"..." mikan(F) called natsume(F) using hand signal and natsume(F) picked up the phone.

"yo yoichi."

"nats we are comi------------" the handphone got snatched back by ayumi.

"gomen hyuuga....." it went on.

* * *

at the meantime, hotaru(F) was explaining what happen and who are those kids to misaki and tsubasa but she didn't say anything about their marriage and their children but she knows that they would know as they are celebrating shizuki's birthday on 3rd june.

*knock knock

mika went to open the door and "KYA!!!!! ayu nee!!!!! keni-nii mio-nee seiri nii kazu-niii AYU NEEE!!!!!" miyo ruko muko shin came running to her.

**ayumi's POV.**

5 of the cut kids came running to me saying"ayu-chan's mine!""no she's mine!""iie! watashinomono yo!!!!" "no! mine!"on and on then keni chan got irritated and puled me and i had a sudden shock. he was hugging me from behind saying "no she belongs to me" and he had the scariest face on and all of them went back.

"he hey! kenichi i----im--- no-not yo--youuurrrsssssss" i said blushing alot.

"honto? cause you are mine from the begining..."

"no!"

"yes"

"nooooooooooooooooooooo"

"yesssssssssssssssssssssss"

"kenichi stop it! ayumi lets go.."mio said

"mio-chan..." i mumbled hugging her with tears flowing out of my eyes."bias..." keni thought.

we went in and i saw my cousin tsubasa in younger age, misaki sempai, in younger age, mikan hyuuga imai nogi all in young age and mikan hyuuga nogi imai in their normal age.

"what iiiissss go goi going on here?" i asked

"they obviously time travelled from the past right those younger people.. nee leader ayu?" kazumi said

"huh???"

"nevermind im leaving..."

"oh! going on a date with XXXX XXXX?" the band said.

"yarh..."

"dont bully XXXX XXXX or you wil get it from me!!!!" i shouted leaving everyone T.T

we took a sit and mikan served us some drinks. mikan(Y) was sitting on the sofa asking who we are...

* * *

**normal POV**

"ne hotaru(F) who are those people over there?" mikan asked

"they are from the band called CHERRYi ROUTE. leader-bass guitarist-singer ayumi ando she is shadow's cousin. lead guitarist kenichi kurosaki most probably ayumi's boyfriend."

"we are not!" ayumi exaclaimed.

" drummer tsuki mio ayumi's best friend ever since childhood. she sides with ayumi all the time when fighting anyone. AKA wakaouji seiri girlfriend."

"IMAI(F) stop giving fals---hmm!!!mmm!" seiri covered mio's mouth making her blush 10x normal.

"techo pianist-DJ wakaouji seiri in GOOD relationship with mio and he is kenichi's normal friend. the person who went off for his date is none other then the normal guitarist kazumi fujiwara kenichi's best friend often call each other BROs. this entire band is ranked 1st in the world for their music since 2017 when they were 19, they live in a mansion together sometimes, eacch of them have a terrace in other parts of the country and kenichi has a bangalow in malaysia. ayumi's and mio's parent's are living in the terrace in singapore, the rest are in americaseiri or singaporemio or japankazumi anymore questions?"

"who is the XXXX XXXX person?"

"IMAI DO NOT TELL!!"

"i have no idea.... they kept the secret so tight that even the FBI dont stand a chance with me black mailing them." hotaru(F) said getting irritated.

"ayu chan why are you here for?" mikan(F) asked.

" we are here to prepare for shizuki's b day right?

"who is shizuki??" all of them asked(past)

"you dont know he is ts-----" ayu was aimed by the 50kg highly upgraded baka gun which cost 5000000000000000000yen. and she immidiately shut up.

"ayu- ch chan let's bake a cake...."mikan(F) said.

* * *

THE END quite voring right? i am so sorry my school start le and i am taking PSLE soo gomenne i WILL take a bit longer to update. BYE hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**hi!!! im back! and i need 10 more reviews before i can write the next chapter! so please REVIEW!!!!!!!!and btw, the ayumi in this story is suppose to be me!^^so i'm part of the story. i do NOT own Gakuen Alice but i own my characters! lol and there are idoims in this chapter! woohoo!!!. tsubasa and misaki is 18 years old..**

* * *

_PREVIEW of the last chapter......._

_" we are here to prepare for shizuki's b day right?_

_"who is shizuki??" all of them asked(past)_

_"you dont know he is ts-----" ayu was aimed by the 50kg highly upgraded baka gun which cost 5000000000000000000yen. and she immidiately shut up._

_"ayu- ch chan let's bake a cake...."mikan(F) said._

_

* * *

_

"mi mikan chan let bake cookies as snacks don't we and WHO WANTS chocolate fudge?!"ayumi asked from her soft voice and shouted in enthusiasm.

"me!!!!!!!"everyone shouted except the two hyuugas imais and kenichi + senri..

the two walked into the kitchen. mikan(F) to make dinner, ayumi to bake cake and the cookies!.

mikan(F) was chopping the carrots and crab sticks on the board to make vegetables while ayumi was boiling the chocolate cubes into liquid and making the fudge. after 10 minutes, ayumi waas done with the cake mix and put it into the oven and started on the cookies, mikan(F) was frying fish and boiling miso soup when two idoits came in. the cooks were busy and did not realised when someone hugged mikan(F) from behind and somene held ayumi's wrist.

"KYA!!!!!! natsume/kenichi!"both screamed a loud and fell to the ground.

"my ears will be deaf if you scream again."natsume(F) and kenichi spoke in a bored tone .

"naniyo!hentai!!!!!!" BOOM* a tray was smacked in kenichi's head.

"itte...."kenichi said

"good one ayu-chan. nice!"mikan(F) said winking to ayumi.

"arigatou! why are you guys here?"ayumi said smelling something fishy in the boy's mind...

"betuni.... coming in to make some life..."

"it is enough!"

the boys were punished by helping the girls do their cooking and bakings.

ayumi skipped to the living room and put the cookies down for them to eat and went back to the kitchen. mio thought _wad is wit her? she is skipping i gotta ask later....._ayumi went to the kitchen, the cake was done, and in no time dinner was done and settled on the table. except the chocolte fudge which was still in the oven to simmer down. "come on and digging guys!"shout mikan(F).

* * *

"oishi"-"umoi!!"-"daisuki!"came out from the childrens mouth..

"eat-swallow-speak or choke. chose one"imai(F) said with a i-dont-care-just-listen face. "okay..."

doom!* lightenning startled fleshing in the evening skys, dark clouds came and covered the beautiful sparkly sun....... and it began RAINING CATS AND DOGS!

another lightening came and thunder roared."KYA!"the kids ran to hug their parents but mikan hugged someone which was sitting bedside her on the

natsume was not trying to burn anything in the household so he started think on all the manga's characters.

_echizen ryoma,fuji syuusuke, tezuka, momoshiro, kaido , ---------------and it turned to animals than band/singer's name paramore-----------------------------------------cherryi route wait wad CHERRYI ROUTE??? got to ask._

natsume(F) carried mikan to te guest room while mikan(F) and ayumi brought the kids to their went back to his room after saying goodbye to ruka. the band and mikan(F) natsume(F) met in the living room and said their goodbyes. ayumi was the last to go but her byes added- keep the cake in the frigde !

"matte! you got any spare rooms?"

"eto... yarh! two of them unless you wanna sleep with tiger kitty and with the instruments or in te storage with no beds! wait... one room is taken by XXXX XXXX so.... left one!"

"tsubasempai! misaki sempai!" they came down with a very awkward face as mikan(F) called them and they were think where are they suppose to sleep.

"nani?"

"you both are gonna stay with the band in their mansion and BOOM* so is it okay?" mikan(F) asked with puppy eyes.

"yarh so we are suppose to go with ayumi so bye bye!"misaki and tsubasa said- they did not know that they were suppose to sleep in one room together cause of the thunder in between. haha

they went with ayumi and was covered by the butler of ayumi with and umbrella and the person leaded them into the limousine. when they stepped in, it was all sparkly and fabulous. as there was wine shelf which is filled with wine from 1850-1930 kind. with 4 wine filled glasses on the table which separates the two passanger sits that are facing each other. the lights were baby-blue coloured and the car was sound proof as they cant hear any sound for the thunder out side and the music was perfect for this kindda atmosphere. "wow!" tsubasa said

"spectacular isnt it? tsuba nii-chan"ayumi said

"yarh! it is more then that word that you said!" tsubasa and misaki said . the butler was sitting with mio and senri and tsubasa while misaki ayumi kenichi was sitted on the other side . kenichi's butler was driving most probably listening to his own music as (i) said, the car is sound proof. and to the additional info, it has two rooms. the room the band is in now and the driver's.( sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet)

they arrived at the mansion 11.30 p.m. and the limousine was parked at the basement as they wanted to rest asap so went they went up ,kazumi and XXXX XXXX was there and were sitting in the living room. maids greeted and ayumi asked one of them to bring tsubasa and misaki to their room. after 2 minutes, misaki came running down saying.

"ayumi chan! why am i sleeping with tsubasa??!!!!"

"gomenasai misaki nee-chan XXXX XXXX is staying with us for the time being as her parents are staying with her sisiter in america now andso the is left one guest room unless...."

"unless what?"

"she sleeps with kazumi in the same bedroom which is a NO WAY for me... lawyer,model,jazz dancer will kill me if i do that. KILL ME....." ayumi stressed the old words.

"wagata...." misaki taking pity of ayumi as they were 2cm diference in height that means ayumi's shorter, misaki pat her head two times and went of and went to shower in the room toilet with her night gown ready for her in the toilet as the maid put there for her change of clothes while tsubasa was in the chair of the room holding his clothes and thinking _waaaaa im in a room with m i s a k i....... _he started blushing thinking about her so he knocked the toilet door and it opened revealing misaki in her undergarments and the bloodcurling scream was heard throughout the mansion. she fainted and perfectly tsubasa was in time to catch her and carried her bridal-style to the bed in her undergarments and a red blush came out on his cute face. he rushed back to the toilet, shower, dressed and forgot about misaki, slept on the same bed with her under the blanket and turn and he saw misaki's cute sweet sleeping face and kissed her on her lips but she dosent know and he was satisfied and knocked out. midnight.

10 minutes later, he moved and hugged something which he thought was and his boster

3 hours later, misaki turned and they end up in a bad position.

4 hours later, tsubasa moved his leg over and onto misaki.

20minutes later, he squeezed somethinthat was soft to him but was misaki's breast.

10 minutes later, morning 7.30, misaki and tsubasa woke up at the same time and misaki was shocked and her position and was blushing chilli red. tsubasa was half wake. misaki gave him a slap on the face and he woke and took the chance to turn the tables and misaki was below him, his pushed his body to hers making her blush and he went to her ear, whispered i love you misaki you are my one and one hime..... missaki replied saying my too baka they gave a passionate kiss when tsubasa startled nibbling her lower lip and she didi not realised what she was doing as she opened her mouth. they did toungue and they gasp for air when misaki to a longer time and tsubasa moved his way down to her neck, her collarbone but this time, he used his tounge and said enjoying??, misaki didi not reply as she was breathing hard, he moved up, dragged both misaki's bra line down revealing her naked breast and her smooth skin. he started kissing them when misaki said sto stop it tsubasa.. stop it.. knock knock come down for breakfast after you are ready master and miss! ayumi oujo sama is making breakfast! said the made and she left. misaki got up wear her bra properly took the clothes that was in the drawer when tsubasa covered her eyes and gave a french kiss mark onto her waist area. her was tomato red and her waist was burning. "you---"

"ya i did it and YOU belong to me now..."

misaki quickly changed and ran to te dinning area to find everyone eating.

* * *

THE END stay for thhe next chap if i got 10 more reviews!


End file.
